Embarazos ¿no deseados?
by Yeire
Summary: ¿En serio pensabas que Harry no iba a querer a su hijo? Impensable. Pero Draco lo cree así. SLASH. Explicaré lo que le ocurre a Harry próximamente


**Disclaimer: **Naaaada es mío. Ni siquiera la imaginación, que es inexistente ¬¬'

_Regalito de cumpleaños para Aykasha_Peke, y que luego digan que no las quiero ^^_

**_Embarazos... ¿no deseados?_**

Harry está distante últimamente. Viven en la misma casa, sí, pero pareciera que viven en la mismísima Malfoy Manor y que cada uno frecuentara extremos separados de la enorme mansión. Y eso que la casa es pequeña: solo seis habitaciones; tres para los chicos, cuando vienen de visita (podrían tener una habitación cada uno, pero Albus y Scorpius se empeñan en compartir la misma), y otras dos para las visitas ocasionales. La sexta habitación es la suya, pero Harry se ha empeñado en trasladarse a una de invitados, y Draco no sabe por qué. De verdad que no tiene ni idea. Se siente realmente mal cuando no tiene a Harry a su lado. Después de cinco años de relación se ha acostumbrado a tenerle a su lado en la cama. Pero hace dos días, una semana después de volver de una misión que requirió de su presencia en el extranjero durante casi una semana, se trasladó a la habitación ya mencionada y Draco apenas le ha visto en las comidas y en las cenas desde entonces. Y cuando los dos están en la misma habitación el ambiente es decididamente opresivo. Pese a la cantidad de veces que Draco ha intentado entablar una conversación con él, Harry se muestra esquivo y no contesta a sus preguntas.

_"¿Por qué?"_, le preguntó Blaise cuando Draco le contó lo que ocurría con su pareja. _"A mí no me preguntes"_, respondió Draco, malhumorado, _"no tengo ni idea"_.

Y así están las cosas desde entonces; Harry se levanta, va a trabajar, vuelve para comer y se va otra vez hasta la cena, tras la cual se va a la cama inmediatamente, alegando que está agotado.

Hasta esta noche. Draco tiene que correr hacia el baño antes de vaciar todo el contenido de su estómago en medio de la alfombra que hay junto a la cama (que de verdad tiene el pelo más suave que Draco ha tocado en su vida, descartando el pelo de Harry, que es más suave de lo que deja entrever). Se arrodilla frente al inodoro y le sacuden las arcadas al tiempo que intenta no caerse debido a los cien malditos estremecimientos que le sacuden.

A los pocos minutos, nota un cuerpo que se arrodilla tras él y se amolda a su espalda, y nota también una mano que le sujeta la frente. Una mano fresquita y reconfortante. Harry le sujeta con cariño mientras él vacía el contenido de su estómago. Draco lleva ya casi dos semanas vomitando prácticamente todas las noches, pero antes siempre le había dado tiempo a imponer un hechizo silenciador antes de sucumbir a las arcadas. Ver vomitar a tu pareja no es atractivo y Draco se niega a dejar que Harry le vea en ese estado. También oculta el asco que le dan ahora el chocolate y las pastas, cuando antes cada vez que pasaba por la cocina robaba un par de pastas o de chocolatinas de la alacena (pero no se "ponía morado", como insiste en decir Harry; los Malfoy no se "ponen morados". Son más elegantes que eso).

Cuando acaba de vomitar (le ha faltado echar los intestinos, nada más, el resto está ya fuera, corriendo por el desagüe del inodoro después de que Harry tire de la cadena), Draco se da la vuelta y abraza a Harry, oliéndole, recordando lo muchísimo que le ha echado de menos. Harry le abraza a su vez y acaricia su pelo, húmedo de sudor. Le besa la frente sudorosa y le ayuda a levantarse. Parece que a Draco todavía le tiemblan las piernas. También le raspa la garganta y está seguro de que su aliento huele fatal, así que insiste en lavarse los dientes antes de volver a la cama.

Harry le ayuda a acostarse y después le arropa con delicadeza, como temiendo que se vaya a romper de un momento a otro y Draco sufre la tentación de decirle algo desagradable para que deje de hacer el tonto, de tratarle como a una muñeca de porcelana. El moreno se da la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero Draco le agarra del antebrazo antes de que pueda dar un paso y le mira suplicante.

—Quédate, por favor. —Tiene los ojos húmedos por el esfuerzo realizado un rato antes.

Harry no dice nada, pero asiente y se acuesta a su lado, ocupando el lugar que le pertenece junto a Draco; en su cama, en su vida. En la pequeña criatura que crece en el vientre de Draco y que han creado entre los dos.

Harry es el primero en despertarse a la mañana siguiente. Y entonces se dedica a observar a Draco hasta que éste suspira y despierta, con una mano colocada suavemente en su vientre. Mira a su pareja y percibe que éste tiene los ojos clavados en su mano. Cierra los ojos, consciente de la conversación que sigue a continuación.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Draco? —Pregunta, y Draco se encoge de hombros—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazado?

Draco vuelve a encogerse y entonces Harry se levanta de la cama, dispuesto a irse si no recibe una respuesta que le llega en cuando agarra el pomo de la puerta, todavía reticente a irse.

—Pensé que no lo querrías. —Le llega la voz de Draco, apagada y ligeramente temblorosa, aunque él nunca lo reconocerá. Harry le mira, levemente alarmado. No acaba de creerse eso de que Draco piensa que él no querría a un hijo de los dos, un hijo que han creado con más amor del que cualquiera podría concebir.

—No termino de explicarme, Draco, cómo pudiste pensar que yo no querría a ese niño. —Le dice, algo sorprendido por las palabras de Draco. ¡Es impensable, por Merlín!—. ¿Cómo podría no quererlo, Draco? Es tu hijo, ¡nuestro hijo!

Draco le mira con los ojos húmedos, esta vez de la emoción. De verdad que odia esos cambios de humor que han venido con el embarazo; antes también tenía cambios de humor, como todo el mundo, pero no se tiraba todo el día soltando lágrimas de cocodrilo, como si fuera un niño que no hace otra cosa que disgustar a su madre y darle pena después por medio del lagrimeo fácil.

Por sus mejillas caen un par de lágrimas saladas y tibias y Harry las recoge con los pulgares.

—¿Por qué lloras? —Pregunta simplemente. ¡Ja! ¡Como si Draco lo supiera!

—¡No lo sé! —Exclama el rubio, ruborizado y enfadado. Harry se ríe y Draco le regala una de sus miradas perdonavidas, lo que provoca que el moreno se ría más fuerte y le bese.

Cuando se separan Harry le mira con un punto de adoración en sus ojos y Draco pone los suyos en blanco.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces, Draco. —Dice el moreno, emocionado.

—Bah, no digas estupideces, Potter. —El rubio arrastra su apellido como sólo él sabe y Harry no puede sentirse más feliz.

Aunque puede que sí esté diciendo tonterías.

**_FIN_**


End file.
